


Goodnight

by triscilie



Series: Markbum Domestic AU [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, just cute family interations, toddler Youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscilie/pseuds/triscilie
Summary: Jaebum sings Youngjae to sleep every night, whether he's sitting next to him or miles away.





	

Jaebum loosened his tie as he walked into his hotel room. He abandoned his suitcase by the door before dropping onto the bed with a sigh. 

Jaebum loved his job, he was lucky enough to be a part of a relatively large music label. Producing music was what he was most passionate about and besides that his job itself came with several perks. But one of the more unfortunate aspects were the occasional trips he needed to take. 

He currently was working on a project in Japan and they asked him to come to oversee the final touches. These overseas trips were exhausting but at least he didn't have to go on them as often especially with a three year old at home. 

Jaebum felt bad for leaving Mark with Youngjae by himself, he knew his husband could handle the toddler but they were going to be left alone for two weeks. Youngjae was a surprisingly easy child to manage, but taking care of a toddler alone was still difficult. Speaking of which it was almost Youngjae’s bedtime. He pulled out his phone and dialed his husband's cell. 

“Jaebum?” 

Jaebum smiled instantly at Mark's soft voice. It was embarrassing how much he already missed his partner, it had only been a few hours. The thought of being separated for weeks was going to be frustratingly unbearable. 

“Hey baby.” Jaebum said tenderly. 

“Hi...” Mark gently replied. “Did you arrive safely?”

“Mmhmm..” Jaebum responded closing his eyes, and rubbing them “I know it isn't that long of a flight, but for some reason I'm still tired.”

Mark giggled, “That’s cause you’re old.”

“Yah, you’re older than me.” Jaebum grunted, but he smiled hearing Mark laugh on the other end. “How was your day?”

“Nothing special, you know.”

“Tell me anyway.” Jaebum said. Mark spoke quietly about the errands he ran that day (he saw someone he used to work with at the grocery store and he almost burned dinner) and cute things Youngjae did (basically anything, the boy was a sweetheart). Jaebum hummed at the right places, allowing the low serene tone of his husband to calm his frazzled nerves. Mark’s voice never failed to soothe him. 

“I'm sorry I have to be gone for so long.” Jaebum said after hearing all the things Mark had done today. It wasn't like he took his husband for granted, but sometimes he was oblivious to all the things Mark had to do. 

“You know I don't mind.” Mark chided, “Your work is important and it's not like before when you had to go almost every month.”

“Yeah...I still feel bad.” Jaebum smirked, “Leaving you all alone, knowing how much you’ll miss me…”

Mark snorted in amusement, “We both know who’ll be caving at the end of this Jaebum. There is only one person who begs for it between the two of us.”

“Oh really? Now remind me who was begging last night?”

“Jaebum!” Mark squeaked. The younger male laughed loudly, picturing his husband's flushed and flustered face. “You’re lucky you aren't anywhere near my fists right now.”

“And yet I still wish I was…” Jaebum chuckled. “I miss you.”

“Already?” Mark teased lightly, “I miss you too. Just take care of yourself, don't worry about us.”

“I'll try.” Jaebum glanced at his watch, it was getting pretty late. “Where is Youngjae?”

“I finished helping him brush his teeth and getting his pajamas on. Just letting him tire out now,” Mark’s voice drifted for a second, Jaebum assumed he was checking on their son. “He’s either having a tea party or currently saving Seoul from a monster.”

“I'm inclined to think it's the tea party, he saved Tokyo last night. Think he is taking a break.” Jaebum mused. 

“He wanted to make sure it was safe before you got there.” Mark laughed, “Hold on one second.”

Voice a little distant Jaebum heard Mark instruct Youngjae it was time for bed. “I have Papa on the phone for you.”

“Papa?” Jaebum covered his mouth with his hand hearing his toddler yell in excitement. 

“I won't hand over the phone until you’re in bed...much better. Jaebum? I'm gonna hand it over to Youngjae. I'll call you tomorrow okay? Goodnight...”

“Night baby. I love you.” Jaebum whispered sincerely. 

“I love you too.” Mark replied back sweetly.

Jaebum heard the phone shift, before Youngjae loudly grabbed for it. “Papa!”

“Hey angel.” Jaebum chuckled. 

Youngjae laughed at his voice, “Papa’s on plane?” 

“Not anymore, I'm in Japan now.” Jaebum explained. 

“Plane was fun?” Youngjae asked. When Jaebum had told Youngjae he was leaving to another country, the toddler was in wonder at the explanation of a plane. 

“Sure, it was fun.” Jaebum obliged, it was far from fun but he wasn't going to ruin that for him. “What’d you do today buddy?”

That was all it took for Youngjae explode into a tale about his day. It was always interesting to hear how eventful the life of a three year old was, he made friends with a bird at the park and went scuba diving at bathtime. Ever since they adopted Youngjae the boy was continuously babbling, the boy liked to talk and loudly at that. Jaebum could hear the toddler tiring out quickly though as he paused more between sentences and started speaking slower. 

“Hey Youngjae?” Jaebum interrupted after hearing him yawn loudly. 

“Yeah Papa?” he asked with a perk in his voice. 

“You tired?” Jaebum asked knowingly. 

“...yeah.” 

“Hmm...I think it's time to go to bed, yeah?” Jaebum smiled fondly when Youngjae murmured back tiredly in agreement. 

“Sing for me Papa?” Youngjae asked sleepily, the same question he asked every night when Jaebum tucked him in bed. 

“Of course angel.” Jaebum answered, same as every night. He hummed the beginning chords before quietly starting to sing the lullaby into his phone. He pictured Youngjae slowly closing his eyes, his body gradually relaxing at his father’s deep voice. 

As he finished the simple song, Jaebum could hear the soft breathes of his son. He held the phone closer taking a moment to listen to the easy, even breaths for a little longer. 

“Goodnight Youngjae.” Jaebum whispered before finally hanging up. He dropped his phone and exhaled a deep sigh. It was going to be a long two weeks.  
.

 

.

 

.

 

Mark shook his leg impatiently at the edge of his son’s bed. Youngjae was brushing his teeth staring at his reflection in determination, Mark had already brushed them but he wanted his son to get in the routine. It was already 15 minutes past his bedtime but Jaebum hadn't called yet so Mark was carefully trying to extend the bedtime routine as much as he could.

Mark tapped his phone again, the screen lighting up with a cute picture of a grinning Jaebum cuddling a laughing Youngjae but no messages or calls from his husband. Jaebum had warned him that he was working late tonight but he still promised he would call. Mark dialed him again, chewing his lip worriedly as it kept ringing before going to voicemail. 

“Daddy?” Youngjae pulled at his sweats, smiling up at him sweetly. He raised his arms triumphantly. “All done!” 

“Okay angel, come on let's get you in bed.” Mark scooped him up, littering kisses against Youngjae’s cheeks till he was giggling. He tucked him into his otter printed sheets before skimming the bookshelf for something with a lot of pages. Unfortunately you could only make a picture book so long, so Mark made do and grabbed a book about zoo animals. 

He started reading the book out loud, voice changing with different pitches at each character just the way Youngjae loved. Mark nervously kept glancing at his phone hoping it would miraculously light up with Jaebum’s call. Youngjae was too invested in the story to notice, he hung on to every word. Eventually though his drowsiness got the best of him and his eyelids were drooping closed by the time Mark finished. 

Mark leaned forward to pull the covers snugly around his son. Before Mark pulled away, Youngjae squeezed him tightly in a hug.

“Night Daddy.” he smiled tiredly. It still amazed Mark how it warmed his heart every time. 

“Good night baby.” Mark pressed a final kiss against his forehead. Youngjae looked up at him, expectantly waiting for Mark to hand him his phone. Since Jaebum left Mark would leave his phone in Youngjae’s bedroom and press against the door, listening as his husband's sweet voice would lull Youngjae to sleep.

“I don't think your Papa can call tonight.” Mark said wincing at Youngjae’s crestfallen face. 

“But Papa’s song.” Youngjae whined, eyes dangerously wet and shaking his head. 

“I know, I'm so sorry baby, Papa must be really busy right now…” Mark sucked in his breath sharply as his son’s bottom lip quivered, he by no means was a vocalist but he would give it a shot to make Youngjae happy.“If you want I-” Mark was interrupted as his phone suddenly rang. Mark let out a sigh of relief and rushed to pull his phone out. 

“Jaebum?”

“Mark? I'm so sorry.” his husband rushed to apologize. “I got caught up in a meeting, I didn't think it would take so long.”

“No, no it's fine.” Mark quickly assured, “You’re okay? Did you eat dinner?”

Jaebum laughed on the other end, “Yes dear. You guys okay?”

“We’re doing better now.” Mark shot a glance at Youngjae who was listening to every word, eagerly waiting for his turn. Mark smiled at him and turned slightly away, “I almost had to sing Youngjae to sleep myself. Me!” 

“Uhh...I'm not sure he would fall asleep if you were to sing to him.” Jaebum teased, snickering loudly. Mark narrowed his eyes dangerously. “Maybe cry to sleep…”

“Yah, keep it up Jaebum. Don't think I'm not keeping track of your little quips.” Mark dead panned. 

“I love you baby, you have no idea how much I miss you.” 

“Yeah, yeah...I love you too.” Mark rolled his eyes, but still smiled at the words. “I'm gonna put your son on the line before he explodes. Good night, sleep well.” 

Youngjae practically snatched the phone when Mark got off, “Papa!” he cheered. 

Mark ruffled his hair one last time before switching on the nightlight and turning off the overhead lighting. He started closing the door, leaving it open just a sliver so he could peak in. Mark relaxed against the door frame, letting Youngjae’s delighted laughter wash over him. 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Mark had just finished slipping Youngjae into his favorite blue bird footie pajamas when he heard the front door open. He immediately grinned hoisting Youngjae up and carrying the confused child down the stairs. Mark reached the bottom of the steps just as Jaebum finished pulling off his coat. 

Youngjae screeched in joy, he wriggled in Mark’s arms until his father let him down. The toddler clambered towards Jaebum, jumping into his open arms. 

“Papa papa!” Youngjae chanted as Jaebum lifted him up. He eagerly wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s neck, pressing his face into his chest and hugging him. “Miss you Papa!”

Jaebum felt his heart ache at the words. He pressed a gentle kiss against the black locks, rocking Youngjae slowly. “I missed you too buddy.”

Mark walked towards the duo slowly, cautious about disturbing the cute reunion but wanting a welcome kiss of his own. Jaebum turned to him intently with a small smile, he used the hand not holding up Youngjae to gesture him closer. 

“Come here Mark.” Jaebum said softly. Mark immediately stepped forward, letting Jaebum wrap an arm around his waist and guide him into a gentle kiss. They pulled back from each other briefly, the “I'm back” and “welcome home” were silently exchanged as they looked at each other and smiled. Youngjae popped his head out to turn and look at his fathers. He smiled toothily at them.

“Daddy look Papa!” he said excited, patting Jaebum’s cheek. Mark laughed and nodded in agreement.

“Yes, Papa’s home.” Mark leaned in to kiss Youngjae's cheek only pulling away when he started giggling and squirming away. “How much did we miss him buddy?”

“So much!” Youngaje turned to Jaebum with wide eyes, showing how much by stretching his arms out wide. 

Jaebum nodded in understanding, “That much, huh?”

“He might be exaggerating just a little.” Mark teased with a wink, laughing when Jaebum slapped his bottom playfully. “It's been a nice break for me.”

“It's been two weeks Mark, I really do hope you’re well rested cause it's gonna be a long night for you.” Jaebum whispered into his ear, giving him a quick nip underneath his jaw. Mark pushed him away with a blush, escaping his arms.

“Get your son to bed, then we can talk.” Mark shook his head fondly at the grin Jaebum shot him before Youngjae fussed for attention. Jaebum tickled him in retaliation. 

“Ready for bed Youngjae?” Jaebum easily predicted the disappointed look on his son’s face, knowing he probably wanted to play. “Cause tomorrow right after breakfast we’re going to the park, sound like a plan?”

Youngjae started jiggling in his arms excitedly, and nodded happily. “Yeah!”

“Good, good.” Jaebum chuckled, already walking towards his bedroom. “Let's get you to bed.” 

He helped the toddler hop under the covers and pulled them over his body. Youngjae reached for his hand, clasping it tightly. 

“Sing for me Papa?” Youngjae asked eagerly, looking up at him brightly. Jaebum smiled eyes crinkling at the corners. 

“Of course angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are NO Markbum family fics and I've decided to change that. This family is cute and I want to write more with them.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at triscilie!


End file.
